A Mother's Curse
by ASHtheMUSICALgirl13
Summary: Elphaba discovers a note that will change her life forever,causing her to question her very existence.On a personal quest to find her real parents,she will encounter dark secrets never before revealed and find out the tragic tale of a lonely,innocent witch lead a stray by charming magician and an evil relative.She could prevent A Mother's Curse, but at what cost?
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is an idea I had for awhile. The Wizard of Oz has been my favorite movie since practically birth and I loved it forever and still do. I have also loved Wicked since I discovered it in Summer of 2009. In summer of 2013 (this year), I've fallen in love with OZ the Great and Powerfull too. What can I say, I just love Everything Oz. Elphaba and Theodora are my favorite characters, though all versions of the Wicked Witch of the West tend to be my favorite chracters in their respctive universes (Except in the Wiz because Michael Jackson as the Scarecrow was just too adorable, though I liked Eveline "sp?" too!) The idea of "What if Theodora was Elphaba's mother instead of Melena?" was just too good to pass up and it honestly wouldn't leave me alone. My grammar "sp?" and some of my spelling sucks, but I do not think it is too unbearable to deal with. I will not be updating often because one, I am starting college Sept 4, and two, I do not even have this whole fic drafted and am going along with it as I go. I may be open to some suggestions as well. This will be fluffy yet have angsty moments and some romance as well as adventure. **

**Disclaimer: Wicked and Oz the Great and Powerfull are owned by Universal Studios and Disney, respectively. **

_A Mother's Curse_

_Prologue_:

Theodora Ozma, the recently dubbed Wicked Witch of the West and self proclaimed enemy of the new Wizard of Oz, was standing outside of a small cottage in Munchkinland, thinking. The sickly thin yet slightly bloated, emerald green skinned, raven haired woman dressed in a black dress and cloak was holding a pink blanket, a wicker basket and a note at her feet. Inside the blanket lay a newborn baby girl with skin the same color as her mother and the same dark hair as well.

At one time, about nine months ago actually, Theodora was a beautiful, normal looking tan skinned, brown eyed brunette and young, good witch. However, after she had discovered the Wizard of Oz himself and fell head over feet in love with him after their one "night-alone" together after receiving her first gift, dance and kiss, Theodora had been betrayed. She was lead to believe that Oz had seduced her sister Evanora before working his slimy charm on Glinda, her other older sister believed to be the Wicked Witch that was tormenting all of Oz, all the while thinking that he wanted her to be "His Queen". However, Evanora was the real Wicked Witch and she had tricked the younger and love struck Theodora into siding with the evil woman and to literally wither away her heart with a vile, puss green spell induced apple.

All the while Theodora was pregnant at the time, even though by the time she was aware of this fact, it was too late for her heart. The spell had also caused her daughter to be born with the same disfigurements that Theodora had inflicted on herself. Wanting a better life for her newborn daughter, one where the girl was not stuck with a heartless mother and a clueless father, Theodora had sought out a couple who wanted a baby girl but could not seem to have children.

She decided Frexspar and Melena Thropp, a childless couple who lived in Munchkinland, would be the best people to raise her daughter. They were good, honest people, with Frex being a minister and all, and seemed to care about everyone, even people considered lowlifes and out casts. If there was anyone who can look past her baby girl's green skin and raise her with love and acceptance, it was these two people.

Still, even without a heart, Theodora was hesitant to give up her daughter. Would she ever see her little girl ever again after tonight? Would they really take good care of her? Well, Theodora thought, they would take better care of her daughter than herself or an orphanage. With her mind at ease, Theodora knocked on the hardwood door quietly, just loud enough to be heard by anyone right on the other side of the door waiting for her.

"Hello," called out Frexspar, a pale skinned man with long dark hair wearing a crimson robe, as he opened the front door to his cottage home, "Is anyone there?"

When he saw no one and heard no reply, Frex was about to turn back into his home and shut the door behind him. That's when suddenly, there was a soft cry. Looking down at the source of the sound, Frexspar is stunned. There at his feet, in a wicker basket, lay an emerald skinned infant. Her family no where in sight.

"Melena!" shouted Frex too loudly, scaring the baby and making her start to cry louder, "Come and see this, you wont believe it!"

"Coming Frex Dear," replied Frexspar's wife, Melena, who was a pretty tan skinned young woman with chestnut hair and auburn eyes, "Try not to be so loud, it's the middle of the night!" As Melena approached her husband, she heard a muffled "Sorry", though she had ceased paying attention to him the moment she saw the basket and the baby inside. "What in Oz's name!" exclaimed a very surprised Melena, clad only in her white night gown, "A green baby, I've never seen such a thing in my entire life!"

Noticing the small note after ignoring his wife's dramatics, Frex picked it up off the ground before reading it and than handing it to Melina. The shaken woman than read the letter addressed to them both out loud after Frex shook his head in encouragement. "Dear Mr. and Mrs. Thropp, I am sorry to inform you that I need your help," began Melena, Frex listening intently even though he had already read the note just before, "My life is in complete ruin and in chaos with no love and stability. I was so naïve and stupid that I fell in love was the wrong kind of man. Oz knows I misunderstood what was really going on in my life before I made the wrong choices, only now its to late to fix things."

"I know that I can not possibly love nor take care of my daughter, and her father does not even know of her existence nor will ever know if I can help it," continued Melena with tears in her eyes, " My girl needs everything I can not provide for her, a home, family, support, and above all, love. I ask, no I plead, no I beg of you both to raise my daughter well and take care of her as if she were your own. I am aware that you two wanted a child of your own, I little girl if I am correct. I believe that, in spite of my daughter's odd skin color, the both of you could still love and accept her in a way that I, through no fault of her own, can not do."

"I have but one request in this matter. Please let my daughter keep the name I have given her, this way in the future should she ever try to locate me, I will recognize her. Though her skin color seems like a recognizable trait, I happen to know elves who are also green skinned and look similar to what my daughter might look like when she grows up. Her name is Elphaba," Melena stated finishing up the letter being read out loud, "Had I known of her existence sooner, I would never had made the same choices and all our lives would have been better. Then I would have been able to love her, in spite of her father. I am so sorry that I have to put her in this situation, its my fault and my mistake not hers. Thank you for taking in my daughter, because I know the both of you could not possibly send her away when you desire so strongly for a daughter of your own. The woman who has signed this letter is dead and all but forgotten about. Replaced by a shell of a once good woman, now lost completely in darkness. To my little Elphaba, deep, deep down in my chest where my heart used to be, I, your mother, truly love you. Until we meet again, my sweet, signed Theodora the Good."

"Wow!" commented Frex, still a bit too loudly, which also awoke the baby from her deep sleep. Elphaba had fallen asleep soon after Melena had started reading the heartfelt and bittersweet, tragic note. This did not stop Frexspar from continuing his thought, "I can not believe that this is the missing Good Witch's daughter!"

"Frexspar Thropp! Quite down this instant!" Melena whispered-yelled while trying to calm Elphaba down and making shush sounds. "Besides, we have to raise Elphaba ourselves, safely kept away from the politics in the Emerald City that has destroyed and corrupted sweet and innocent Theodora. You shouting her maternity ruins any chance this girl has of a happy, loving normal life. Plus, now we finally have the daughter we always wanted."

"I guess you are right, as always my darling Mel," whispered Frex lovingly, "Besides, looking past the green, she is kind of cute, isn't she."

"Yes, my dear Frex, She sure is. ," agreed Melena quietly as they entered the house and Frex went to close the door, "Actually, she is the most beautiful baby in the world and she is ours."

Had the couple not focused all the attention on their new daughter, they would have noticed a dark, cloaked figure with an emerald face and a single, tear scar visible beneath the hood, as it disappeared stealthily into the night…


	2. CH 1: Welcome to Shiz

**Author's Note****: I had to write this chapter, it just came to me. It's in honor of me going to my first college classes on September 4, 2013. Hope you guys like the chapter. I don't depend on reviews because for numerous reasons I have the habit of re-reading a fanfic a couple times before actually reviewing it. I also do not update frequently and this time, even if I don't finish this fic, I will not delete it. I have to have at least one fanfic up, I mean did I had this account for three years. I find it easier to read fan fiction than writing and reviewing it and I know I can't be the only one who feels this way.**

**Disclaimer****: Disney and Universal have actually come to an agreement on this once in a lifetime decision, which is to give me the rights to both Wicked and Oz the Great and Powerful without paying either of them a single penny (that no longer exists in Canada)! Just kidding, though a gal can dream, can't she? Please don't answer that!**

A Mother's Curse Chapter 1: Welcome to Shiz University

_Had the couple not focused all the attention on their new daughter, they would have noticed a dark, cloaked figure with an emerald face and a single, tear scar visible beneath the hood, as it disappeared stealthily into the night…_

Eighteen Years Later…

It is a crisp, sunny autumn day. Eighteen year old Elphaba T. Thropp, a thin, emerald skinned woman with long auburn hair in a single braid and a beauty all her own was preparing to take the carriage to the Shiz Express Railroad in Gillkin Country in North OZ before taking the train to Shiz University where she will be studying History, Science, and Politics. Dressed in her navy blue and baby blue uniform, consisting of a frock, a blazer jacket, mud brown leather boots, and a beanie hat, Elphaba, who always wore her reading glasses, gave an air of intelligence, and some would also say with a strange elegance and regality. Sheltered from the cruel citizens of Oz by her adoptive parents Melena and Frexspar Thropp, Elphaba group up in a loving, if somewhat lonely environment. Her younger "sister" Nessarose Melena Thropp is a cripple confined to a wheelchair and seems to be favored based on her condition as well as being Frex and Melena's real daughter. Her younger "brother" Sheltergod "Shell" Thropp is the youngest, as he is only an infant and has no distinctive personality or identity as of yet. Still, Elphaba is grateful for her family and misses Melena as if the woman was her real mother and loves Frexspar as her real father.

Melena had died only about a year ago, while giving birth to Shell. Frexspar was devastated, and started to grow distant to his children. He especially avoided his son, feeling like the baby had almost killed his wife deliberately. After hiring Melena's old Nanny, Frex abandoned his religious work and campaigned to be governor elect of Munchkinland. He was appointed by the Wizard of Oz himself and moved his family to the capital of Munchkinland in an elaborate mansion reserved for the governor and his family. His children were kept away from the public for their own good and always had private tutors. When Elphaba had received her Scholarships and Acceptance Letter from Shiz University, Frex was so proud of his oldest daughter. Now he was preparing to let his little 'Fabala go, but not before giving her a few important things that will help her on her journey ahead and hopefully clear up some mysteries from her past.

"My little Fabala, I want to apologize for seemingly ignoring you after My Sweet Mel died," began Frex as he stood in the hallway facing the open door to Elphaba's room as the green girl was packing, dressed in his governor robes, "She was a great mother and honestly I had a very hard time after her death. I know, my incompetence in taking care of everyone in her permanent absence is no excuse for my treatment of you, I just want you to know how much I love you."

"You will always be mine and Melena's daughter, even though we have already explained that we are not your birth parents," promised Frexspar sincerely as he handed Elphaba a large wooden box, "I have some old things that might come in handy in finding your other parents, if you so choose to look for them, but only if you want to. I will love you and respect your decision regardless of what you choose to do with your life. I will always be here for you, should you ever need me."

"Father," responded Elphaba at first formally, but quickly changing to a more casual tone of voice, "I mean Papa Frex, thank you so much for being my father and taking me in with Mama Melena. You both were the best parents a girl could ask for and even if I meet my other parents someday, they can never replace the ones who loved me and raised me."

"Well, you better hurry along!" exclaimed Frex as he checked his gold pocket watch, "Its almost noon and your train leaves in just a few hours."

"I'm almost ready to go Papa," replied Elphaba exhausted from all the packing she was doing, "I just have to say goodbye to Nessie, Nanny, and Shell."

**..A MOTHER'S CURSE..A MOTHER'S CURSE..A MOTHER'S CURSE..A MOTHER'S CURSE..A MOTHER'S CURSE..A MOTHER'S CURSE...**

A few hours later, and the train arrived at Shiz University. Holding the box Frex had given her, Elphaba was going to wait until she was in her dorm room to look through its contents, though she is very curious as to what could possibly be in the box.

Walking in the enormous theater in the Craige Hall Building called the Ozma Theater, all the new students were cramped close together. There must have been over a thousand students in that seemingly small space. People stared and were harassing Elphaba, but she ignored some and made witty, sarcastic comments to others. The Headmistress of Shiz University, Madame Muriel Morrible, an old fish like woman who wore gaudy, big bulky gowns of gold and red and who must weight at least three hundred pounds was introducing the impatient young "adults" to the college.

"Welcome young academicians to the one, the magnificent Shiz University," loudly exclaimed the fish woman, "the greatest school in all of Oz, as proclaimed by our Wonderful Wizard of Oz himself!"

Later on in the, a male colleague of Horrible Morrible who happened to be a Goat, named Doctor Dillamond approached the students. After his short speech, he gathered all the male students and showed them to their dorms. That left Morrible with the "mostly" uptight young women.

"Alright, young ladies, please come this way and I will show you to your dorms," announced Madame Morrible.

"Some dorms are six girls to a room, some four, and some only two," continued Morrible as they entered the entrance to the female dorm rooms, "Under no circumstances will any student have their own room for any long period of time, that is the rule and there are no exceptions."

"What!" yelled a short blonde Gillikense girl in a similar outfit to Elphaba's but without the beanie, white heels, and outfit in white and baby blue, "This is an outrage! I had my Poppsy pay extra for my own room! I am, after all Galinda G. Upland, of the Upper Uplands!"

"Miss Upland, please quiet down," angrily scolded Madame Morrible, "you are making a scene. I would not like to have to perform disciplinary measures towards you. Meaning, expelling your pretty face from this prestigious school you were barely qualified for."

Galinda turned fire engine red from Morrible's threat, though if it was from anger, embarrassment, or a combination of the two, was not possible to decipher.

"Fine, I apologize for my rude behavior Madame Morrible," stated Galinda in an unapologetic tone to the Head of the school, "could you at least tell me who my roomies are?"

"Do not worry Miss Upland," teased Morrible, "you only have to deal with one roommate. Her name is Elphaba Thropp and I believe she is right behind you."

Galinda screamed and jumped about ten feet in the air after she had turned to face her new roomie and saw the girl's emerald skin.

"I am not rooming with tha-tha-that thing! She is as green as a cabbage, what did she do, eat grass as a child!" mocked Galinda harshly. All the girls began laughing uncontrollably, all but one…

"No I did not eat grass as a child!" yelled Elphaba angrily as she moved her hands crazily, reckless behavior that had gotten Elphaba in trouble in the past, "You are a stupid, ignorant blonde! You invented the blonde stereotype and gave all blondes a bad name! I'm going to show you what its like to be different than everybody else, like me, Roomie!"

Elphaba than used her strange powers to turn Galinda into red polka dotted white pig and than back to normal after everyone started laughing at her instead of Elphaba.

"Miss Upland that comment was completely inappropriate!" yelled Madame Morrible, "And Miss Thropp, I should expel you for such horrid actions, no matter how justifiable said actions were!"

"However, since no one was harmed and since I have not seen such power in over twenty years, I will instead tutor you in the fine art of Sorcery as an extra curricular activity for you," announced Madame Morrible, anger replaced by wonder and excitement, "Why, you may even meet the Wizard himself, should you prove to be powerful enough."

"You mean," stated Elphaba surprised and in shock, "I might get to meet the Wizard! I have wanted to me our great Wizard of Oz since…since…since birth!"

"Yes, Miss Elphaba," agreed Madame Morrible, just as eager, ignoring Galinda trying to get her attention, "I promise you dear girl that with training, time, and hard work, you will indeed meet the Wizard. Of course even though you and your roommate might not see exactly eye to eye, you both still must try to get along, as conflicts like theses are just a fact of life."

**..A MOTHER'S CURSE..A MOTHER'S CURSE..A MOTHER'S CURSE..A MOTHER'S CURSE..A MOTHER'S CURSE..A MOTHER'S CURSE..**

Hours later, both Galinda and Elphaba had settled into their small, two person dorm room. Galinda would not stop complaining about the size of the room, her roommate, and the fact that said roommate got the bed closest to the window, as the twin size beds were side by side instead of bunk, the only plus for the horrid little room in the snobby blonde's opinion. Elphaba had not minded as much, she did not mind living in a small room and hoped she could learn to at least tolerate her roommate if not become best friends with the mean girl. Galinda preoccupied with decorating "her side" of the room and completely ignoring Elphaba, the green girl decided that she could look through the wooden box her father had given to her before she left home. Than later she could write a letter home, telling her family how much she loved being at Shiz and her studying Sorcery so that she could meet the Wizard.

"I wonder what is even in this old box?" Elphaba asked herself, "Maybe a portrait of my parents?"

Pondering the contents of the box, Elphaba pried it open with one of Galinda's screw drivers she was using to decorate her bed board. Removing the lid, Elphaba saw a small wicker basket and pink blanket with a note addressed to her from her parents Frex and Melena. She noticed that it was her mothers handwriting.

"Dear Our Sweet Little Elphaba," Elphaba began to read quietly out loud, unnoticed by the vicious, determined blonde on a mission to decorate half their dorm, "If you are reading this, than you have grown up and left home. We are so proud of you, growing to be a kind beautiful woman, just like your birth mother. She was just as kind and good, your real mother. Though most likely still alive, your mother was cursed with a broken heart that literally destroyed her with the help of magic. With your real father out of the picture for reasons never explained to us, She thought the best thing to do would be to give you to a loving family. That was why she gave you to us and we will always love you as our own, no matter what."

"Inside this box contains the basket and blanket we found you in when you were a newborn," continued Elphaba, "As well as a note written by your birth mother explaining her reasons for giving you up. We had only ever read the note, we never met your mother in person as she had simply left you alone on our doorstep. Remember Elphaba, no matter what happens we will always love you. Love, Frexspar and Melena Thropp."

After she finished reading the letter, Elphaba began to search the box for anything else. That is when she finds the letter left behind by her birth mother. After reading the letter to herself, Elphaba notices that it is signed "Theodora the Good" her mother's real name. Noticing it was already late in the night, Elphaba began to get ready for bed.

Laying in bed, Galinda asleep from being exhausted by all her cleaning and decorating, Elphaba mutters quietly, "Mother, now that I know your name, I promise I will find you and also find out what happened to you that caused your life to be ruined so toughly and tragically. I love you already, even if I never got to know you before, I will in the future, and meet the Wizard two…"

Dozing off, Elphaba dreamed of a handsome young man with dark hair in a suit and a beautiful and familiar young woman in red and white with a wide brimmed red hat running away from flying baboons in the forest just outside the Emerald City…


End file.
